


stucky headcanons

by destielisrealbitchez



Category: Captain America (Movies), Stucky - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Smut, Smutty, Stucky - Freeform, headcanons, smut headcanons, smutty headcanons, stevebucky - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-24
Updated: 2017-06-24
Packaged: 2018-11-18 08:22:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11287392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/destielisrealbitchez/pseuds/destielisrealbitchez
Summary: blessing you with some smutty stucky headcanons.





	stucky headcanons

•bucky usually tops and steve bottoms. while outside of the bedroom steve is more of a leader who is usually the one is control, and bucky is more of a follower and someone who follows orders, in the bedroom it's quite the opposite. 

•steve loves having bucky on top of him, he is the kind of person who everyone looks up to and has so much responsibilities, and in the bedroom where it's just him and his bucky, it feels so good to finally let go and let someone take care of him. 

•Bucky loves taking control just as much as steve does, he loves the view of steve below him, loves that right now, right here, he has steve all to himself.

•They literally kiss each other everywhere, on the neck, jaw, collarbone, earlobes, hands, stomach, etc.(because they want the other to feel really loved and appreciated).

•Both of them love leaving hickeys and marks on each other, especially in places where it’s visible and everyone can see them.

•Steve’s nickname for bucky is usually ‘buck’ . sometimes he gets so overwhelmed while he’s being fucked, all he can say(and shout) are the words ‘buck’ and ‘fuck me harder’.

•EYE CONTACT. No matter what they’re doing, whether they’re having sex or giving each other blowjobs, they always make sure that they’re giving each other all their attention by locking eyes.

•Bucky loves going down on steve. And steves favorite part is when bucky first licks his cock slowly while looking at him straight in the eyes ( if he’s being honest, that on itself has the power to make him come).

•And sometimes outside of the bedroom, if bucky is eating an ice cream, a banana or something like that(being the little shit he is), looks steve right in the eyes as he eats, which ends in steve blushing really hard(but secretly loving it).

•During sex, they love whispering things in each others ears, sometimes it starts off as something like ‘ I wanna fuck you so hard until you can’t walk straight for days' and ends in something like 'i love you so much, i wanna give you the whole world' or vice versa.

•They Always hold hands while making love.

•They always make sure to say ‘I love you’ after having sex(and before going to sleep).

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reading !  
> it would be amazing if you left a kudos and a comment telling me your thoughts <3 <3


End file.
